


Double-Double

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Inadequate Motels, M/M, Tasty Burgers, just the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: "What the hell," Garrett says. Liam squeezes himself in the doorway and immediately sees the issue. Instead of the usual twin room they get, there's only one bed. This has to be some kind of joke, or a mistake, or something, because that's not even the worst part.It's a single bed.





	Double-Double

The bus ride is always the worst part for Liam. Spending hours in a confined space with his lacrosse teammates? Bearable. Spending hours in a confined space with Coach Finstock? A cruel and unusual punishment. They're travelling down to play the Reno Royals, who are actually a bit of a joke considering their name. Especially considering their name, actually. They still might not have won any games this season, although Liam doesn't really pay enough attention to know for sure.

Finstock starts shouting at someone so he turns his music up even higher, irresponsibly close to the threshold where his ears start to hurt. Still, there's only so much of Finstock's voice he can take.

Garrett's head shuffles against his shoulder. Liam looks down at him and yep, he's still sound asleep. He doesn't know how Garrett does it, sleeping through that incessant droning is a true skill.

Liam pulls his phone out and takes a selfie of them, widening his eyes dramatically and making sure to catch the way Garrett's mouth is hanging open slightly. He sends it to Mason for posterity; he knows Garrett will try and delete it later when Liam shows it to him.

 

***

 

A painful few hours later they arrive at their motel. Liam shakes Garrett awake and he jolts up, looking around blearily. This happens every single time they play an away game. It's almost cute. Kind of.

"Hey, we're here," Liam says, standing up and pulling their bags down from the overhead storage. Garrett only grunts in response so Liam shoves Garrett's bag at him, bringing him into full consciousness.

"Alright, alright," Garrett grumbles, glaring a hole in the back of Liam's head as they get off the bus. The rest of the team are stretching and pacing about. They follow suit, dropping their bags and stretching their arms behind their backs, sighing as their shoulders pop.

"Listen up, losers," Coach Finstock announces. "The motel is providing food so we'll eat when we go inside. Nobody leaves the premises unless it's to go and kick the Royals' asses tomorrow. Got it?"

They all mutter their agreement and go inside to check in. Liam and Garrett are sharing a room as per usual. They get their key and go upstairs, Garrett in front while Liam walks behind. Garrett opens the door but stops dead in his tracks before fully going inside, causing Liam to bump right into him.

"What the hell," Garrett says. Liam squeezes himself in the doorway and immediately sees the issue. Instead of the usual twin room they get, there's only one bed. This has to be some kind of joke, or a mistake, or something, because that's not even the worst part.

It's a single bed.

"What the hell," Liam agrees.

They put their bags down and go downstairs to the dining area, both scowling as they wait for Coach Finstock to reappear. He shows up soon after and they approach him before anyone else tries to speak to him.

"Coach, there's only one bed in our room," Garrett says.

"Just share, I'm sure it won't kill you. I did it when I was your age and I turned into a perfectly rounded individual," Finstock says entirely seriously. Garrett and Liam share an incredulous look but otherwise don't comment.

"It's a single bed," Liam explains.

"Ah, well see, you should have started with that. I'll ask about it." He disappears round to reception, returning shortly afterwards. "They don't have any other rooms, you'll have to share."

"You're not serious," Garrett gapes.

"Perfectly serious." Coach looks entirely too amused by the situation for Liam's liking. "My earlier statement stands, sharing won't kill you." With that he disappears to deal with whatever other issues have cropped up.

"Well fuck," Liam says.

"Well fuck," Garrett agrees.

Things go from bad to worse. Dinner is served soon after - cheese sandwiches all around. Coach seems entirely unfazed but it puts every other lacrosse player in a foul mood. People ask Coach more than once if it's a joke, but he insists it's not. Liam wouldn't be surprised at this point if it's some weird tactic the Royals are using so they can finally win a game for once.

"What a joke," Liam seethes when they go back up to their room. The room that only has a single bed. Liam paces around the room while Garrett sits on the edge of the bed, looking to be in an equally foul mood.

"Would you quit it?" Garrett snaps when Liam does another circuit of the room. He glares at Garrett then opens up his bag, digging around until he finds his wallet. He shoves it in his back pocket then goes to the door. "Where are you going?" Garrett asks.

"I'm going to buy a fucking burger. You coming?" Coach’s ‘no leaving the premises’ rule can be damned.

Garrett shoots to his feet immediately. "God yes."

 

***

 

It's a fifteen minute walk from their motel to the city centre. It's totally worth it if it means they can get out of that damn place for a little while though. Sneaking out wasn't an issue, if anything it's just hoping that their absence isn't noticed. They walk through the streets side by side, looking for somewhere to eat that looks appetising. Admittedly that's not difficult when the standard so far is a cheese sandwich.

"Hey, sorry for snapping at you earlier," Liam says.

"Don't worry about it, the motel sucks. I'm sorry too." Garrett smiles his ridiculous smile, all bright and shiny teeth. All is forgiven.

They bump shoulders occasionally as they walk, the streets becoming more crowded as they get closer to the city centre. It's not late exactly, but darkness is slowly creeping in around the edges of the setting sun.

"How about In-N-Out?" Garrett asks, pointing out the one down the street and over the road. It's as good a place as any.

"Sure, let's go."

 

Garrett secures a table, and Liam orders a double-double in an attempt to fill the gaping void that is his stomach. He gets the same for Garrett, presuming he's in a similar situation.

"Oh thank god," Garrett moans when he takes his first bite. Liam laughs but ends up making an embarrassingly similar noise when he does the same.

Neither boy speaks while they're eating, all of their attention focused on finishing their burgers and fries right down to the small crispy bits that are always lurking at the bottom.

Garrett looks disappointed when he's finished. "Do you think the servers would judge me if I got another one?"

"Not sure about them, but I'll definitely judge you," Liam shrugs.

"What if I got a regular burger instead of a double-double?"

Liam pretends to think about it. "Nope, I'd still judge you. Just go buy the burger, fatass." Garrett gets up and Liam calls to him when he's a few steps away. "Get me one too?"

Garrett laughs and flips him off.

Liam's not sure if Garrett's actually going to get him another burger, but he's got two when he comes back to the table. He puts on his best smile for Garrett, who rolls his eyes and passes one of the burgers.

"I kind of love you, dude," Liam sighs contentedly when he swallows his first bite.

Garrett freezes with his own burger halfway to his mouth and looks at Liam.

"I'm pretty sure that's just the food talking, Liam," he says, averting his eyes as he continues eating.

A weird silence settles over them after that, so to diffuse it Liam gets his phone out and opens up the camera.

“Hey dude, smile,” he says to Garrett, who smiles at the camera. Only Liam doesn’t pull his phone away or take a picture. It’s nearly a full ten seconds before Garrett gets it.

“You’re taking a video, aren’t you?”

“Yep,” Liam proudly announces.

“Asshole,” Garrett smiles, flipping off the camera. Liam laughs and sends the video to Mason.

 

A thought hits Liam when they finish their food again.

"Hey, doesn’t Coach always get a room with a double bed?"

Garrett gapes at him. "He _does_ , what a dick.” It’s almost funny how outraged Garrett looks, would _definitely_  be funny if he didn’t feel the same way. “Do you think we can kick him out?"

“If you don’t mind literally getting murdered then sure, we can try it.”

Garrett seems to realise that's more of a statement than a joke and drops the subject.

 

***

 

The walk back to the motel is quiet. Darkness has almost fully taken hold now, the streets are emptying and lit by streetlights. They're walking even closer together this time, brushing shoulders with every step. There's a sated smile on Garrett's face that's almost cute, kind of. It's not the first time he's thought that about Garrett, he realises.

Liam takes hold of Garrett's hand before he can put any more thought into it. Garrett looks at him questioningly but doesn't let go.

"Don't want you to get lost in the dark," Liam explains. Then he smirks and pats Garrett's stomach. "You or your food baby."

"Oh fuck off," Garrett laughs, but he still doesn't let go of Liam's hand.

A woman who’s walking along the street towards them smiles when she looks down at their linked hands. She thinks they’re dating, Liam realises. Oh well, she can think what she wants, it’s not like they’re going to see her again anyway.

They get back to the motel in one piece and even make it up to their room without getting caught. It looks like nobody noticed they were gone.

Liam looks at the offending single bed again as Garrett quietly shuts the door. Garrett notices him looking at it.

"We could totally go through with that plan to kick Coach out of his room, if you want," Garrett says.

Liam shakes his head. "Nah, it's fine." Things could be worse.

They should have opened the window before they left though, the room is quite stuffy. Liam pulls his shirt off then digs around in his bag for his toothbrush. He can feel eyes on him but doesn’t look as he goes into the adjoining bathroom.

Garrett’s also taken his shirt off when Liam re-enters the room. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed but stands up when he sees Liam. It’s not a conscious decision but Liam lets his eyes trail over Garrett’s torso, all tanned skin and lithe muscle, well defined abs. Objectively speaking, Liam knows Garrett is a good looking guy, knows the way people look at him. They’re friends though, he’s never really thought about Garrett that way. But now that he’s had that first thought, he can’t unthink it.

“Like what y-you see?” Garrett tries to sound confident but stumbles over his words.

They watch each other, not really making any attempts to move. He’s sure Garrett has been watching him recently, and there was his weird reaction when they were eating earlier and Liam said he kind of loved him, and the way he seemed surprised but pleased when Liam took his hand.

“Yeah, I do,” Liam admits. He really hopes he hasn’t been reading this wrong.

Garrett looks surprised but doesn't say anything, instead starts scrutinising Liam's face for something. Liam holds his gaze, hopes that Garrett finds what he's looking for. Garrett gets off the bed but doesn't break the gaze, standing at eye level in front of Liam.

"Do you mean it?" he asks, voice quiet, face hopeful. "You're not messing with me?"

“I’m not messing with you, Garrett. Jesus.” It hurts that he could even consider that. Liam knows he can be a bit of an asshole sometimes, but he would never joke about something like this.

Garrett nods almost imperceptibly, and then his hand is cupping Liam's cheek and his lips are on Liam's own. The touch is hesitant, barely there, almost as if he still doubts Liam's assurance that he means it.

Liam places his hand on Garrett's back and pulls their bodies closer together, deepening the kiss. Hopefully the action will give the proof his words seem to be lacking.

He slips his tongue into Garrett's mouth and the blond boy all but melts against him, smiling into the kiss. He pulls Liam until their legs are knocking against the bed and they fall onto it, never letting go of each other.

It could be minutes that they kiss for, it could be hours. They only stop because Garrett starts laughing and pulls away. His skin is flushed and his lips are kiss swollen - it's a great look on him.

"What? Why're you laughing?" Liam asks, his own lips quirking up.

"Just... you like me," he laughs again, almost disbelievingly. The sound is infectious, pulls a chuckle out of Liam.

Liam answers him in kisses, pecking his lips a few times in quick succession. The action knocks another laugh out of Garrett but then he sighs.

"We should probably consider going to sleep, huh."

Liam examines the bed, how messed up the sheets are just from kissing, how close their bodies are pressed together so that they fit. Things could be worse.

"Ugh, fine." Liam lets Garrett up - he still needs to brush his teeth - and pulls his pants off, getting under the blanket. Garrett takes his pants off too, laughs that wonderful laugh again when he sees Liam watching him, then turns out the light and climbs into bed behind Liam. Garrett wraps an arm around him and he's instantly warm where Garrett's pressing against him. That's not the only thing pressing against him.

Liam rolls his hips back experimentally and Garrett's breath hitches. He does it again and Garrett groans.

"Stop that," Garrett hisses. Liam's answering roll of his hips knocks another noise out of Garrett. He smirks privately to himself; he's enjoying this game.

"That's how you wanna play it, huh?" The hand Garrett has on his stomach starts trailing lower, and then it's slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers, and then it's wrapping around Liam's cock.

Garrett tugs his cock a few times, causing Liam to arch his back and grind against Garrett. Warm puffs of breath hit his neck and then Garrett's leaving wet, open mouthed kisses there.

"That feel good?" Garrett breathes against him. Goosebumps erupt on Liam's skin and a tingle shoots down his spine. He nods, knows Garrett feels the movement because he resumes the movements. They're pressed so close together that Liam can't tell anymore where his body ends and Garrett's begins. Heat starts to pool in his stomach and he knows what's coming. He doesn't want to cum in his pants but the thought of Garrett stopping, even for a second, is unbearable.

He ruts back harder and Garrett squawks, pulling his hand out of Liam's pants as his arms flail uselessly for a second. The bed dips and creaks unhappily, and then Garrett's falling, grabbing onto Liam and pulling him down with him. They crash to the floor with a thump, thoroughly tangled up in the blanket.

There's only the sound of their heavy breathing, and then Garrett's laughing. The tremors cause Liam's body to shake and then he's laughing too, which only sets Garrett off even harder.

"Shut the fuck up!" whoever's in the next room yells, angrily banging on the wall. Liam sniggers and Garrett reaches up to turn on the bedside lamp. He's still shaking from laughter and when the lamp bathes the room in dim light, Liam sees tears streaming down Garrett's face.

"Holy shit dude, you're crying," Liam says, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Garrett bats his hand away and tries to compose himself. He finally stops laughing but his eyes and face are still red.

Liam's still half sprawled on top of Garrett on the floor, figures moving might be a good idea. He untangles the blanket from between his legs and shuffles over a bit on the floor. He's gone soft, the mood officially ruined, but pulls his underwear off anyway. Garrett's eyes are trained on him so he pouts and puts on his best sad voice.

"Look, it's sad." For added effect he lifts it and lets it fall, causing it to lay limply on his thigh.

"Aww, it's so small and cute," Garrett coos.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago, asshole," Liam laughs.  Garrett grins at him and untangles himself from the cover, shucking his own underwear off and crawling the few paces over to Liam.  

"Think I can make it happy again?" Garrett asks. He doesn't wait for a response, just licks into Liam's mouth and wraps his hand back around Liam's cock. He would probably be embarrassed at how quickly he gets hard again, if not for the fact he's enjoying himself so much.

The efforts from earlier haven't been lost, it doesn't take long until he's panting against Garrett's mouth again. He takes Garrett's own cock in his hand and Garrett groans, bucking his hips into the touch.

"I'm close," Liam says, speeding up his pace on Garrett's cock as he chases his own orgasm. Surprisingly it's Garrett who cums first, dropping his head and biting down on Liam's shoulder to muffle his cry. Between that and Garrett's cum splashing against his hand and chest, that's all it takes. Liam's hips stutter as he bucks up into Garrett's hand, suddenly too much and not enough.

"Fuck," Garrett breathes, looking blissed out and dazed. Liam's face probably looks the same. He smiles and kisses Liam briefly, then he's standing up and raking through his bag. Liam's not sure how he can even move, his own legs feel like jelly. Garrett pulls out his washcloth and goes to the bathroom, running it under the tap. He wipes himself down first then comes out and does Liam, wiping his chest and hand firmly but making sure to be gentle with his cock.

"I'm using yours to wash my face in the morning, by the way," Garrett says. Liam smiles and laughs lightly, forces himself to get back up on the bed. Garrett joins him soon after, wrapping himself around Liam's back again.

"Liam?" Garrett says quietly.

"Hmm?"

"What was this?"

He's quiet for a moment, contemplating. He's not sure he has the words to explain it, if he even _could_  explain it.

“What do you want it to be?”

Garrett tightens his hold on Liam's waist. "What if I wanted it to be a one time thing? Just a bit of fun?"

"Then it can be a one time thing." He ignores how sour the words taste coming out of his mouth.

"And what if..." Garrett trails off. He doesn't continue for so long that Liam thinks he might have fallen asleep. Then, quietly, "What if I wanted it to be more?"

Liam reaches over and turns the bedside lamp back on, then carefully shuffles around so that he's facing Garrett.

"Then it can be more. We can be more."

Garrett's face lights up - he clearly believes Liam's words this time.

"I'd like that," he admits. Liam smiles and kisses him. They make out for a little bit, soft and easy, until they're hit with the awareness of just how little time they have left to actually sleep. Liam reaches back over to turn off the lamp. They need to be ready for the game tomorrow.

 

***

 

Garrett yawns in the seat next to him on the bus. He’s not the only one that’s wiped out, most of their team appear to be nearly comatose. The atmosphere is more like if they had lost the game rather than won it; they decimated the Royals, as expected.

Liam and Garrett were the only competent players on the field from either side, although he can forgive their team mates on account of them all being malnourished from the night before.

“Just go to sleep already, we both know you’re gonna,” Liam smiles fondly, wrapping an arm around Garrett’s shoulders. He grumbles something profane but burrows further into Liam’s side anyway.

Maybe road trips won’t be so bad from now on, if this is how he gets to spend them.


End file.
